


玹昀·关于我们的未来

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Summary: BE也是我的风格。
Relationships: 李永钦/董思成, 肖俊/董思成, 郑在玹/董思成
Kudos: 8





	玹昀·关于我们的未来

**Author's Note:**

> 时间是可以冲淡默契的，即使是亲故。

玹昀·关于我们的未来  
1997年的昀，97个粉福利  
BE向，稍有All昀

——————————————————————  
郑在玹在后台远远地看着在舞台上跳舞的董思成。  
李泰容走过来，把手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，说了一句：“在想什么？Jaehyunnine。”  
“想一些......不好的，转瞬即逝的事。”郑在玹皱皱眉，轻轻拍掉那只搭在他肩上的手。  
“就像烟花么？”李泰容问。这个哥哥总是有丰富而诗意的想象力，是其他人都不敢拥有的。  
“其实烟花也不是，”金道英走过来，轻轻地说，“虽然烟花转瞬即逝——但它是美好的。但如果是不好的事......我想，肯定和Winwinnie有关吧。”  
郑在玹垂下头，对这个总能洞悉一切的哥哥深感佩服，但也为自己藏不住秘密而懊悔，同时怨恨金道英这个“亲故”。  
李泰容摇摇头，看着舞台上的董思成：“他是美好的，Jaehyunnine。只是你的某些想法玷污了他......但我相信，你不是这样的，对吧。”  
“不是么？......”郑在玹喃喃道，“......我一直自诩为正人君子，但和他比起来，还是相差的远。”  
Johnny远远的朝这边望了一眼，然后在三人沉默时很合时宜的插了一句：“其实你并不是最难过的，Jaehyunnine。”  
三人抬起头，有些错愕，又有些认同的眼神投到Johnny身上。  
“如果说，Winwinnie是猫薄荷，而Taeilhiong是猫的话......其中深意，我想你能懂吧。”Johnny看了看舞台上的董思成，指了指欲哭的文泰一。  
一直看着休息室里播放的舞台直拍的中本悠太突然插话：“在我印象中Winko是从来不唱Rap的。”  
“啊？”李马克听了这话，呼吸一滞，“昀昀葛格为了威神V做了那么多努力吗......在我们这边就这么，这么敷衍吗？”  
“还有和肖俊一起和声的高音......”文泰一突然说，嗓音生涩沙哑，“Winwin告诉我他从来不唱高音。”  
“为了威神V做了这么大的改变么？”李泰容努力让自己平静下来，声音有些颤抖。  
“好好看吧，哥哥们，”李楷灿回头说，“要下一场了。”  
画面上，董思成、黄旭熙和李永钦一起往过走，一边唱着“无翼而飞I'm ready for take off take off”，一边脱衣服。可董思成不小心露出了两块腹肌，然后和李永钦勾肩搭背的过去了。  
董思成的Part很多，在新歌中最起码能占1/4~1/5.  
在第一个副歌来的时候，董思成和李永钦玩石头剪刀布，李永钦·输。  
第二个副歌的时候，他俩又玩，又是李永钦输。然后俩人都笑了，特开心的那种。  
“Oh oh谁能驯服我 飞上云霄”这一段的时候，董思成出队，拿出衣服兜里放着的话筒，唱起了《真实谎言（Say It）》里面的Rap part。  
董思成抓着麦的部分，喃喃唱着，但是气势还在。声音小，但也能盖住集体和声。  
也有删改，不然不够。因为他还要回去当C位，唱“无翼而飞 Take take off”。  
“迷途禁地在你心里 像闯入迷雾森林般诡异  
Tell me你最真实的状态 就让我醒来”  
唱完之后刚好归队，唱最后一段。

......  
下场后，肖俊自然而然的搂住董思成，说：“小昀哥，你最后那一段唱Say it的Rap是怎么想到的，完美诶。”  
董思成也搂住他的肩膀，笑了一下，说：“脑子好嘛~像你这样的小傻瓜是想不出来的~”轻轻用手指压了一下肖俊的鼻子——

好一幅哥亲弟爱的画面。

这一幕也刚好被郑在玹看到了，眼神暗了暗，没说什么。  
李泰容也看到了，但是没说什么。因为董思成是弟控，能接受肖俊的Skinship也很正常。  
可是......  
董思成竟然主动拉住了李永钦的手，还挎着，脑袋靠在他肩上，像是一只猫找主人撒娇。  
李永钦也只是温柔的揉了揉董思成的头。  
“你怎么不亲他了。”钱锟突然用韩语的一句话让对面NCT127警钟大作，因为这句话像是在宣告主权——董思成是他们威神V的。  
“What else can there be, look at the opposite of your heart will have spectrum.”李永钦说英文，  
“啥？”扬扬不在，董思成又好像没听见。这两个会英文的都不在的话，李永钦说什么，没人懂。  
董思成抬起头：“钦钦哥哥说，看看对面的人你心里就有数了。”  
“嗯，的确。”钱锟带着警戒的目光看NCT127这边。  
董思成突然奶奶的说：“Ten elder brother, when will you return to Thailand?Come back and bring me one. My parents want to go to Thailand too.”  
李马克和Johnny多多少少有震惊：董思成说英文这么好？  
“I can take your parents whenever they want.”李永钦笑着说。  
“That's great! Brother, I love you！！！”董思成说玩，主动吻了一下李永钦的嘴角，然后缩到他怀里接着眯着了。  
隔壁NCT127震惊了。  
这真的是......那个原来很讨厌很讨厌Skinship的.....董思成？  
尤其是郑在玹。  
他突然想到了那天看威神V的一个采访。  
“队里你觉得最像朋友的是谁？就感觉像是同龄人一样。”  
“永钦哥哥吧。”

TBC


End file.
